koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Katsuyuki Konishi
Katsuyuki Konishi (小西 克幸, Konishi Katsuyuki, born April 21, 1973 in Wakayama, Wakayama) is a Japanese voice actor currently affiliated with Ken Production. He is also the secondary chairman of the theatrical group, Herohero Q Company. The leading chairman is Tomokazu Seki who attended the same classes as him when they studied at Katsuta Voice Actor's Academy. His nicknames with fans include "Koni-tan" or "Nishi-san". Like several voice actors in the entertainment industry, Konishi is a fan of video games. He plays them constantly during his free time and fondly supports video game fan communities. Fans have spotted him among cosplayers at events, sometimes dressing up himself and posing for photos for fun. Lately he seems to like the Monster Hunter franchise. Konishi is gaming buddies with Masaya Onosaka. They are both hosts of the anime radio program Onosaka Konishi no O + K Otasuke; when they chat about video game adaptations on the program, they tend linger on these topics longer than other segments. Konishi tends to voice baritone characters throughout the entertainment industry. A few of his voice credits include Altair in the Japanese dub for the Assassin's Creed series, Kamina in Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and Koutarou Amon in Tokyo Ghoul. Although he is a fan of Fist of the North Star, Konishi felt a little intimidated voicing the main character. Konishi stayed with the part since the development team and the comic creators thought he did a spectacular job. He commented that he enjoyed acting Kenshiro's shrill Bruce Lee-like cries for recordings since it helped relieve him of his stress. He won "Best Supporting Character" at the 9th Seiyuu Awards for his role as Ritsu Kisaragi in Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky Works with Koei *Shinobu Ousaki - Kiniro no Corda ~ Kiniro no Corda 2 (encore, f, f encore, ff), 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda, Kiniro no Corda Project ff *Ritsu Kisaragi - Kiniro no Corda 3 (Full Voice Special and AnotherSky series), Kiniro no Corda 4 *Toshiie Maeda, Male protagonist, Naomasa Ii - Samurai Warriors series *Toshiie Maeda, Naomasa Ii, Shuten Dōji - Warriors Orochi series *Choshiro Kirishima - Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse *Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage series *Shapur, Isfan - Arslan: The Warriors of Legend, reprise of the TV series *Zhuge Liang, Xiahou Dun, Sun Ce, Zhang Liao, Ma Chao - Sangokushi Legion *Xander - Fire Emblem Warriors *Guan Yu, Guo Jia - Shin Sangokushi *Hubert - Fire Emblem: Three Houses *Regas - Kaitou Yasoukyoku ~Phantom Nocturne~ *Laxus Dreyar - Fairy Tail; reprise of his role in the anime He was also one of two radio personalities for the following radio program: *''Kiniro no Corda ~Houkago no Etude~'' Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~15th Anniversary~'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2017 Stage Events'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 6'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 5'' *''Kiniro no Corda Stella Concert 2016'' - pre-recorded narration *''Kiniro no Corda 4 Hatsubai Chokuzen Special Namahousou'' *''Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky Zenkoku Gakusei Ongaku Concour'' *''Sengoku Musou 4-II Kansei Happyoukai & Anime Sengoku Musou Senkou Shishakai Goshotai'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Seisou Gakuin'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2014 Sengoku Musou 10-Shuunen Special Stage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4 Zenyasai'' *''AnimeJapan 2014 Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky'' *''Sengoku Musou 4 Hatsubai Chokuzen Special'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda 10th Birthday'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~Featuring 4 Schools~'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2012'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2012 Shin Hokuto Musou Special Stage'' *''Jump Festa 2012 Musou Orochi 2 Special Stage'' *''100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda Zengoku Taikai Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 3'' *''Hokuto Musou Unveiling Press Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2005 Winter'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' External Links *Ken Production profile *Twitter account *Shin Hokuto Musou interview with Hisashi Koinuma Category: Voice Actors